The invention relates generally to a holder for eyewear and, more specifically, to a support for eyewear, particularly safety glasses, that is mounted on a vertical or horizontal surface and supports the eyewear in a convenient and easily accessible position for use by a wearer of the eyewear.
Many people use eye glasses on a non-continuous basis. For example, people who are working in a shop or other work environment may have specific, localized tasks which require them to wear safety glasses, but otherwise do not need to wear them on a continuous basis. Others may have reading glasses which they need only while reading. A common problem is that infrequent or non-continual wearers of glasses will frequently misplace their glasses so they will not be available when they are needed. For someone who needs reading glasses, this may only be an inconvenience. For those who need safety glasses, however, the problem is that they are likely proceed with the task where the safety glasses are needed without seeking out the misplaced pair and thereby risk eye injury. The problem could be solved by an inexpensive and convenient holder of the eyewear that is positioned near the area where the need for the glasses frequently exists so that the infrequent or non-continuous wearer would have quick and easy access to a pair when needed. An example of an application of the present invention is in a private workshop that contains a power tool, such as a grinder or the like. The eyewear support is mounted near the grinder so that the user of the grinder can reach for the glasses held on the support and, with one hand, remove the glasses from the support or holder and put them on while standing in position to use the grinder.